User blog:Blackendedsoul/End Game (First Half) Raftel Prediction Part 10
The final moment has come, in the fabled island Raftel, eleven pairs of warriors are now facing each other in combat. The Straw Hat pirates versus the Black Beard pirates. They are not at the same place, but scattered throughout the whole island. Fight one, Nami versus Enel: Nami looked horridly at an even stronger Enel, after she hit the former god of Skypea with her Thunderbolt Tempo, it actually healed the Goro Goro no mi user. Enel: “Why are you helping me to heal up?” Nami: “I tried to hurt you, you freak!” Enel: “Foolish mortal!” Enel shot several lightning bolts at Nami, which Nami dodges. Nami: “I must think of something here or I am toast.” Enel: “You can’t dodge forever, 200 Million Volts!” Nami: “Mirage Tempo!” She allows the powerful attack to pass through the after image. “I gotta find a way to hurt him, too bad nearly all my attacks are lightning based.” (Tried to concentrate). Enel: “You tricky little girl, ok I will wipe everything out, Sango!” He shot the huge blast with an intention to destroy the entire place. Nami: “Shit! It’s impossible to escape; I have got no choice but to use my wind knots.” She took out a wind knot and untied the three knots simultaneously, making a windstorm and blow the course of Enel’s lightning away. “Oh that was close!” She said, panting. Enel (surprised): “Strange technique you got there, but that will not save you, Kiten!” He sent the powerful tiger shaped thunder bolt at Nami. Nami brought the Climatact up to block it but the attack still got through and hit her, “aaah!” She screamed in pain and fall to one knee. Enel: “You seem to have gotten a lot stronger, eh? Well I will finish you now,” he started to approach Nami and held his staff high. Nami suddenly jumped up and used her Climatact to strike Enel, but he turned into his elemental form and negated the blow. “You pesky little girl I will vaporize you,” he held Nami’s hand in a firm grip, “Set!” A huge electric surge came from within Enel’s body and turned him darker in colour and then it started to engulf the surroundings including Nami.” Nami: “I got you now, Earthing!” She launched the Climatact to Enel’s foot, Enel deliberately allowed it to pass through but when he did that the Climatact stayed in contact with both him and the ground and it channeled the electricity generated by Enel down to the Earth. Nami (thinking): “This is the only chance I will get and I also only have one wind knot left, ok it’s now or never. Howling Wind!” She took the wind knot and it held at a now touchable Enel then she untied all the knots in one pull, the violent winds hit Enel and sent him flying, Nami grabbed the Climatact and then ran at a then fallen Enel, she bashed Enel as hard as she could in the head. “I did it.” She fell to her knees, tired. Enel: “You did what exactly?” He got up and looked at Nami, he was furious, “you will pay, 200000000 Volt Amaru!” He changed into his gigantic form and grabbed Nami by the head, “Zeus!” He sent his most powerful attack, a compressed shot of enormous amount of electricity into her body to kill her instantly. With a desperate effort, Nami drove her Climatact into the ground and channeled the electricity through it, but some of the current passed through her body as well and it was more than enough to destroy her, she would have died if it continued but suddenly, “Devine Mountain Crusher!” A huge golden ape about as big as Oars Junior came into view and smashed the earth bound Enel under his huge foot. Enel’s body was battered from the blow but still he tried to stand up but Nami saw this chance and used the last bit of her strength to hold the Climatact with Enel body and to the ground. Coby, (in his ape form): “Devine Judgment,” he brought down both his hands with clenched side fists and hit Enel the blow was so powerful that a huge crater formed in the ground and a near dead, unconscious Enel lied there in its centre. Coby transformed back to normal and approached Nami, “Nami-san, are you ok?” Nami barely managed to nod in acknowledgement. Coby: “I am taking you in, you are a marine prisoner now, I will escort you to the headquarters.” Nami: “Do whatever you wish…” she passed out from the exhaustion. Coby: “Hold on Nami-san.” Fight two, Usopp versus Van Auger: The two snipers approached each other and stood about two hundred meters apart. Auger: “Well I never expected a coward like you to become man enough to fight me in a duel.” Usopp: “I am the son of the greatest sniper ever and I am a warrior of the sea. I have been to Elbaf and taken up their custom to never back down from a fight and on top of it, you are my enemy.” Auger: “Big words, let’s see how you prove them!” They continued to walk like two Wild West gun men, suddenly when the distance is about a hundred meter, Auger pulled up his rifle and fired at Usopp, it sounded like one shot but there were five, however Usopp just disappeared into thin air. Auger: “What the!” Usopp came back into the view, “Hitsatsu Thorns Star!” He shot with his black slingshot above Auger and a shower of thorns fall down on him. Auger moved with impressive speed to dodge the attack, he got out of the radius of the falling thorns and then came back with another volley of fires. Usopp: “Hitsatsu Gunpowder Star,” he shot seven times to match the six shots fired by Auger and one more as offense. Auger moved left to dodge it. Auger fired two bullets and then fired another two in rapid succession, this time for some reason the bullets moved faster than the other two and hit the previous bullets in midway and caused an explosion, the bullets broke into many smaller splinters and that hit Usopp with a force much greater than those tiny splinters could. Usopp tried to dodge it but was not completely successful; his right side got a caught in the barrage and started to bleed profusely. Auger moved in an impossible speed and caught a trembling Usopp with his rifle butt in the chin. He then pushed Usopp to a nearby tree and held the barrel to his throat. Auger: “Not so tough now, heh? You will beat me? Pathetic scam, I would have killed you already but before I do that tell me how you vanished that time?” Usopp: “Go ahead, finish me off! I am not a coward anymore; I am warrior of the sea and will die like that.” Auger: “You will tell me how you did that!” Usopp (smirking): “If you want to know so badly,” he held the handle of his sling shot, “Hitsatsu Worm Star!” A star like object came out of the Black Kabuto’s handle, it hit the ground and created a hole at Usopp’s feet for just a second and then he was gone and the ground became as it is. Auger stood there with an astonished face. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind, “Van Auger, meet the king of the Snipers, Sogeking!” There stood Usopp with his Sogeking mask on and holding the Black Kabuto aimed at Auger’s head. Sogeking: “Usopp-kun did not know that you have Busoshuko Haki, so he miscalculated but I know of it and I will be careful!” Abruptly Auger moved at a side and fired at Sogeking, but Sogeking shot at the bullet and canceled it. Auger however jumped at Sogeking and shot from a close distance but a click sound was heard and no bullet was fired, in the hurry Auger did not reload properly. Desperately he tried to hit Sogeking with the barrel but Sogeking parried with the handle of his sling shot. Then he aimed at Auger’s head from point blank range and said, “I am a warrior and the King of the Snipers so I will give you a last chance, lets duel it out the old fashioned way at the count of ten!” Auger (grinning): “You tricky bastard, how dare you try to fool me? Agreed! I will shoot you so many times that your friends won’t recognize your body.” They both stood facing opposite sides and started to walk and count simultaneously when the count reached ten, they both turned around. Both were lightning fast but Auger was a bit faster, he shot Sogeking just a fraction of a second earlier, with a haki imbued bullet, Sogeking also shot his Bindging Boshi and then vanished. Auger’s bullet never hit him but his star did do its job, it tied Auger up in such a manner that he had no way to move a single muscle. Out of the ground came Usopp, he was no longer wearing the mask, “you really are skilled Auger,” Usopp said, but too gullible, “I fooled you with the same trick three times. Don’t forget when you fight the mighty Captain Usopp-sama you needto have more than skill!” (For those who are wondering: when they began the countdown, Usopp had slipped another of his Worm Star in the ground so that just at the time the bullet of Auger was supposed to hit him he went underground.) Fight three, Sanji versus Jesus Burgess: Burgess: “I will show you the secret of my power this is the ancient art of wrestling which only a single clan in the world knows and I am the last of that clan, Crusher Slam!” Burgess rushed Sanji with an incredible momentum and grabbed Sanji up in fashion of a spine buster from professional wrestling and then jumped high up in the air and came down to the ground, where he slammed Sanji creating a crater, “Elbow from hell!” He then bounced off the ground making a summersault in the air and came down at a fallen Sanji with his elbow, it was so fast and powerful that it looked like a shock wave and hit Sanji in the chest. Sanji spat out blood and wriggled under the blow. Burgess got up, “huh worthless trash, I am the best there is!” He turned back and started to walk. Sanji: “Wait! You shitty bastard,” he got up and lit a cigarette, Burgess turned back, “huh! No one survived that attack! How the hell are you on your feet?!?!?” He looked shocked. Sanji: “You think I will go down so easily? Only the love of a lady can beat me, nothing else matters! Milky Way, Galactic Cuisine!” Sanji jumped in the air in a similar fashion of the Geppo, however in his case a white shock wave would form in the air obscuring the opponents view, he moved like a bullet for a few times in the air and then spun and came down with an axe kick to Burgess’s head, the his so powerful the Burgess’s feet went inside the ground up to his knees from the force. Sanji: “You need some lessons in table, unfortunately a brute like you never get the proper schooling, so let me show you, Diable Jamble, Venison Shoot!” He turned his head down and kicked with his heel while still standing in the other leg, the heated shot burnt a portion of Burgess’s clothing and hit him in the chest, sounds of ribs cracking were heard and Burgess gave out a feral cry of pain. Burgess (panting): “You are so very dead!” Sanji: “Bring it on shitty wrestler!” Burgess: “Haaaaa….. Champions Glory!” Sanji: “Raaaa…..Diable Jamble, Candle Light Dinner!” Burgess charged with what seemed to be a combination of shoulder block and knee strike, it was a blur and shockwaves started to from around his body. Sanji ran beyond fast, then spun and shot an upward flying kick with the Diable Jamble leg, fire like a huge candle formed from the heat on his leg. The two forces clashed in a boom and then they both fall to the ground, but then Sanji rose up and sent out a puff before extinguishing his cigarette and sitting down. Burgess however was out cold; half of his face was burnt and broken from the kick he received. Sanji lit a new cigarette and puffed out smoke, “that was one tough shitty customer, wait for me Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan, Liana-swaan, here I come!” Fight four, Robin versus Pizarro: Robin: “Gigantesco Mano, Punch!” Pizarro: “So you want to play? Eh?” Pizarro changed into his half tiger form and charged Robin, “Haaaa!” Robin: “Cinco Fleur, Grab! Clutch!” She tried to break Pizarro’s neck but Pizarro overpowered it. Pizarro: “Ancient Predatory, Razing Beast!” Robin: “Docen Fluer, Shield!” She sprouted hands and shielded herself from the beast form of Pizarro. “Giganteco Mano, Hurl!” She made a huge hand of five hundred hands and grabbed Pizarro to throw him at a nearby hill! Pizarro: “Grahahaha… you think that will stop me? Ancient Predatory – Bestial Grudge!” He jumped at Robin and started to bash at her with his claws. Robin: “Mil Fleur, Guard! She tried to defend herself by sprouting a thousand hands but Pizarro tore through them and hit her in the head.” She fell down, panting from exhaustion and stunned from the blow. Pizarro: “Grahahahaha… time to finish you off, what I shame, a pretty girl like you would have made a fine bride for me, well to bad Grahahahaha! Ancient Predatory, Feast of Beast!” He pounced and bit Robin in the shoulder and tried to drive his claws in her neck. Robin (panting and in desperation): “Gigantesco Mano, Giganto Clutch!” She used the last bit of her strength to form a pair of huge hands and held Pizarro’s neck; then she pulled with all she had. Pizarro: “Gah! What power, you really are a devil… noooo!” His neck snapped and he fell down unconscious. Robin sat there panting, and then she got up and picked up her hat which had fallen to ground during the battle. Fight five, Chopper versus Doc Q: Doc Q: “My turn, go Stronger!” Chopper: “Heavy Point!” The two doctors charged each other. Doc Q: “Kick Stronger!” Stronger turned his back to chopper and kicked with both the legs. Chopper: “Guard Point!” He blocked the blow, “Arm Point, Kokutei Roseo!” He hit the powerful attack at Doc Q and broke many of the old doctor’s ribs. Doc Q (coughing): “Ah you got me there! Uggh…” he spat out blood, but then healed the injury and looked at chopper, “take this,” he threw a bomb. Chopper: “Jumping Point!” He avoided the blast by jumping high up in the air, “Kungfu Point!” Chopper dealt more blows some of them to Stronger this time. “Take that! You might heal yourself but at least he is down now!” Doc Q: “Uh hah, innovating one aren’t you? But it won’t work! He healed both himself and Stronger by his power, see my ability can heal others too, after all I am a doctor you know!” Chopper (frustrated): “Monster Point!” (He can now control it) “Horn Dance!” He hit Doc Q with his now huge horns and sent him flying. He did not stop though, “Stomping Dance!” He charged and stomped Q several times turning his body into a bloody pulp. “Ahh I did not want to do that (panting) but I had no choice.” Doc Q: “That really hurts! He healed himself and got up, well I guess you have to die now Reindeer!” He threw five bombs at Chopper and they hit the target. Chopper fell down now in his Brain Point, Doc Q approached him and brought out three more bombs, “now to finish you off!” Suddenly a Nodachi came into view and slashed the evil Doctor at the back. Doc Q: “Uuuuh! Who the hell?!?” he healed up his back and turned only to have his head cut clean off of his body by the second slash. There stood another doctor named Trafalgar Law. Law: “Sometimes there are cases when doctors have to kill, he is such a person who cannot be hurt, and the only way to stop him is to kill in one hit.” Chopper (trying to get up): “You are the doctor who saved Luffy after the war at Marineford?” Jean Bart (he and Bepo had followed Law): “Yeah he is the one.” Bepo: “Don’t say it before your superior does you newbie!” Well guys since it is getting too long I am posting part ten in two parts. This was the first and the second one would have the rest, it will be up within two days, Next time: Fight six, Franky versus Sanjuan Wolf. Fight seven, Brook versus Lafitte. Fight eight, Jinbe versus Vasco Shot. Fight nine, Liana versus Catarina Devon. Fight ten, Zoro versus Shiliew. Fight eleven, Luffy versus Blackbeard. Anyways, please excuse mistakes and please do comment. Thank you. Category:Blog posts